Minean parliamentary election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jia Yunzhi | Pham Loong | Chung Run Sung |- ! align="left"|Party | People's | Left | Labour |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 February 2061 | 23 May 2067 | 15 January 2070 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Zhongshan-10 | Capitol-1 | Cong San-46 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 266 | 165 | 9 |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 292 | 95 | 53 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 26 | 70 | 44 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 149,587,401 | 54,285,262 | 34,200,927 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 49.38% | 17.92% | 11.29% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.31% | 9.94% | 1.07% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ronald Tsai | Julie Reyon | |- ! align="left"|Party | Democratic Nationalist | Liberal | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 1 July 2066 | 5 November 2065 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Taiping-25 | Zhongshan-23 | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 59 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 49 | 11 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 10 | 10 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 23,355,992 | 13,934,833 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.71% | 4.60% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.79% | 0.86% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| People's Legislative Assembly after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jia Yunzhi People's | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jia Yunzhi People's |} A federal election was held on Sunday, 8 June 2070 to elect the 5th Parliament of the Miners Republic. The election was the fifth since the democratisation of the Miners Republic in 2053. The centrist Minean People's Party, led by Premier Jia Yunzhi, sought a third term in government. The election resulted in an increased majority for the People's Party, winning 292 of the 500 seats in the People's Legislative Assembly (58.4%). The opposition Left Party of the Miners Republic, led by Opposition Leader Pham Loong, lost close to half of its seats, tumbling from 165 to 95 seats, but remained as the Official Opposition. The Minean Labour Party made strong gains in this election, going from just 9 seats to 53 seats and becoming the third party after overtaking the Democratic Nationalist Party. Results } | align="left"|People's Party | align="right"|149,587,401 | align="right"|49.38 | | align="right"| 4.31 | align="right"|292 | align="right"| 26 |- | | align="left"|Left Party | align="right"|54,285,262 | align="right"|17.92 | | align="right"| 9.94 | align="right"|95 | align="right"| 70 |- | | align="left"|Labour Party | align="right"|34,200,927 | align="right"|11.29 | | align="right"| 1.07 | align="right"|53 | align="right"| 44 |- | | align="left"|Democratic Nationalist Party | align="right"|23,355,992 | align="right"|7.71 | | align="right"| 1.79 | align="right"|49 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Reform Party | align="right"|18,297,041 | align="right"|6.04 | | align="right"| 6.04 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party | align="right"|13,934,833 | align="right"|4.60 | | align="right"| 0.86 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Green Movement | align="right"|9,269,693 | align="right"|3.06 | | align="right"| 0.45 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|302,931,148 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|500 | |} }} }}